Biochemical analysis technologies provide important information for disease diagnosis, and many kinds of automatic biochemistry analyzers have been produced to satisfy the growing needs for bioassays in medical testing organizations. Large-scale biochemistry analyzers enable high-throughput and fully-automated analysis, but only can be used in specialized clinical laboratories and operated by highly trained staff, due to their large volume and complicated operation and maintenance. Portable biochemistry analyzers combined with a single-use microchip can meet the need for rapid, on-site and real-time detection, which is very important for emergency medical, primary care, home healthcare, field diagnosis, and has been carried out widely in developed economies.
Microfluidic chip (lab-on-chip) is a multi-disciplinary technology, which adopted microfabrication technology to miniaturize the traditional laboratory into chips and provided platforms for conducting chemical and biological experiments. Due to the advantages such as miniaturization, integration, automation, high-throughput, fast-analysis and low sample consumption, microfluidic chips have become a powerful tool for drugs screening, clinical diagnostics and environmental monitoring. Recently, microfluidic chips have been used for enzyme reactions, immunological reactions, PCR and ELISA assays, which means that on-site, rapid, multi-index, high-throughput, low-cost biochemical assays could be achieved easily.